plants_vs_zombiezfandomcom-20200214-history
Spudow
, |Signature Superpower = Tater Toss |Other Superpowers = Bubble Up Storm Front Meteor Strike |Flavor Text = Always tries to keep his head in tough situations. Always loses it.}} Spudow is a plant hero in Plants vs. Zombies Heroes. He leads Kabloom and Guardian plant cards against the Zombies. His signature superpower is Tater Toss, which allows him to make a Hothead that deals 6 damage to a Zombie in its lane when destroyed. Statistics *'Classes: 'Kabloom, Guardian *'Superpowers:' **'Signature:' Tater Toss - Make a 1 Hothead that says "Team-Up. When destroyed: Do 6 damage to a Zombie here." **'Other:' ***Bubble Up - Move a Plant. It gets +4 . ***Storm Front - All Plants get +1 /+1 . ***Meteor Strike - Do 3 damage to a Zombie. *'Boss Fights:' **Zombie Mission 02: The Great Cave Raid **Zombie Mission 16: Attack of the Explosive Spuds! **Zombie Mission 26: The Spud Must Be Stopped! **Zombie Mission 33: Spudow Blows Up *'Battle Area: '''Cave Hero description ''Always tries to keep his head in tough situations. Always loses it. Strategy PvZHeroes.com Strategy Spudow can use aggressive Anti-Hero Plants to put the hurt on the enemy, while his explosive direct damage effects knock enemy defenders out of the way. With Spudow can be quite formidable when used properly. He has access to Anti-Hero cards like Poison Oak and Poison Ivy and''' Bullseye''' cards such as Jugger-Nut. As such, he is meant to hit the zombie hero directly as much as possible. He can use his Guardian plants like Wall-nuts to delay the match until he is able to bring out the deadly Kabloom plants like Dandy Lion King. If there is a zombie blocking a plant, Spudow can use tricks like Gardening Gloves to move the plant out of the way or play damaging tricks such as Berry Blast to take out the zombie directly. Against Like what Dr. Zomboss stated when Spudow is first fought against, you would want to finish him quickly as he become more aggressive as the match progress. Hearty heroes are ideal to take care of Spudow's defenses since they have access to Rolling Stone and Weed Spray that can take care of bulky Guardian cards easily. If a late game occurs, you might want to prepare tricks such as Rocket Science to dispose of his high strength plants. Strategy Decks Trivia *His description is a gag to how Spudow uses his signature superpower, Tater Toss, in which that he loses his head to summon a Hothead and respawns his head afterwards. *He can take his head off, throw it as a Hothead and regrow it afterward. This may be alluding to the Potato Mine and Primal Potato Mine's Plant Food ability in Plants vs. Zombies 2, in which they send out copies of themselves. **Spudow has the head of a Plants vs. Zombies Potato Mine, but when he takes his head off and it becomes a Hothead it resembles a Plants vs. Zombies 2 Potato Mine. *His entry animation alludes to the way Potato Mines take time to arm in other games. *In the comic strip that introduces Spudow to the player, a Gargantuar Prime is shown, despite not being a zombie card. **The Poncho Zombie is also present in the comic, despite not being a card in the game. *Spudow can sometimes play the Hothead as if it was a normal plant fighter. *Spudow is one of two plant heroes to have unique battle themes. His theme is a remix of the collection screen. **The other hero is Green Shadow, who shares the melody of Citron and Captain Combustible, but with different instruments. *Spudow and Nightcap has the largest selection of berry cards of any plant hero. *The third panel of the old comic strip that appears when the player receives Spudow shows the shadow of what is supposedly a Dancing Zombie, while the new shows a Poncho Zombie. *His eyes are similar to the Potato Mine's from Plants vs. Zombies: Garden Warfare. **He also has the trait of buck teeth as shown on the Potato Mine throughout the games. Category:Heroes Category:Plants Category:Plant heroes Category:Kabloom plants Category:Guardian plants Category:Kabloom heroes Category:Guardian heroes